Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends
by Yume o kinshi
Summary: Et si nos préjugés se tournaient vers les mauvaises personnes, comment tout cela pourrait-il finir ? Severus Snape en fera l'expérience mais n'en sera pas le seul. A qui faire confiance alors qu'à chaque instant nous pouvons être trahis ? Venez découvrir l'histoire d'Harry Potter réécrite par une super fan de J.K Rowling. Du Drarry à l'horizon. /!\ Dumbledore n'est pas gentil...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la rue Privet Drive, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent amenait une douce brise fraîche atténuant ainsi la chaleur étouffante d'été. Les arbres bougeait à l'unisson en cette douce matinée ou nous pouvions entrevoir encore les couleurs rose orangé dans le ciel. Il était tôt, à peine sept heures trente tout au plus mais nous pouvions déjà entendre du bruit provenant de la maison pourtant le numéro quatre faisant ainsi s'envoler les quelques volatiles qui se reposaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. A travers de celle-ci nous pouvions avoir le loisir d'apercevoir une cuisine modeste plus que bien entretenue où une scène dès plus surprenante se jouait.

En effet, un jeune garçon âgé d'à peine dix ans était en train de préparer un copieux petit déjeuné qui pouvait être pour une dizaine de personnes. Jusque là pas de quoi s'indigner me feriez-vous remarquer n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, ce qui heurtait était le fait que ce jeune homme maigrichon était seul aux fourneaux ayant du mal à tout faire alors que trois autres personnes se trouvaient à côté, le scrutaient du regard ne prenant pas la peine de l'aider. Deux adultes et un enfant assis autour d'une table s'impatientant. Deux hommes et une femme. Deux hommes, sûrement père et fils, avaient une forte corpulence et ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de frapper du poing sur la pauvre table qui tremblait et menaçait de s'effondrer sous ces assauts puissants. La femme présente à leurs côtés avait un air revêche et devait certainement être l'épouse du plus gros molosse, elle criait au petit brun à lunettes dans la cuisine de se dépêcher sans tout salir et tout renverser. Il finit tout de même par les servir et au lieu de s'installer avec ces trois personnes n'inspirant que peu de confiance et qui ne semblaient pas porter l'enfant dans leur cœur, il se tint debout derrière eux ressemblant à un serviteur attendant de pouvoir débarrasser la vaisselle usagée. Il ne mangea pas ce matin là n'en ayant aucun droit.

Lors de cette journée l'enfant du nom d'Harry était traité en esclave par cette horrible famille, lui faisant faire toutes les corvées existantes, partant du ménage de fond en comble de la maisonnette au désherbage du jardin passant par le rangement et le repassage, tout cela sous l'œil courroucé de ce qui lui servait de tante, sa tante Pétunia. En fin de journée, son cousin répondant au nom de Dudley, ressemblant à un porcelet, avait passé son temps à faire punir Harry en l'embêtant, le poussant ou le frappant puis alla se plaindre à son père, racontant divers mensonges en chouinant. L'homme, Vernon Dursley, se précipita alors comme une furie malgré son poids imposant vers le brun qui, étant épuisé, tremblait de tout son être comme une feuille et se demandait ce qu'y allait encore lui arriver cette fois-ci.

Dans un manoir éloigné de tout et incartable se situant sur une petite colline où une forêt l'encerclait de toute part dans les alentours. Divers animaux habitaient ces bois des plus ravissants et incroyablement grands. Le manoir à la façade imposante était habité par un homme, ayant surement la trentaine, habillé d'une étrange robe noire touchant le sol et aux cheveux gras d'un noir corbeau. Il touillait dans un étrange récipient, une mixture peu ragoutante à l'odeur pourtant dès plus alléchante.  
L'homme ne semblait pas conscient de la réalité, il touillait ce bouillon comme un automate, l'air détendu et ses yeux sombres comme la nuit vides. Son esprit était occupé à ressasser les mots d'une entrevue qu'il avait passé avec un vieillard, ne sachant pas comment surpasser cette discussion dès plus houleuse et remplie d'interrogations. Il était en proie d'un dilemme à double tranchant et qu'importe le choix qu'il allait faire. Comme disait les moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, ça passe ou ça casse. Ne sachant donc que choisir il repensa pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la mâtiné à cette fameuse discussion qui avait eu lieu avec comme il s'amusait à l'appeler dans le plus grand des secrets le vieux fou glucosé qui était tout de même l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde ainsi que le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie : Poudlard.

 _*Flash Bach*_

 _\- Ah mon cher Severus vous voilà, toujours à l'heure comme puis-je le voir !_

 _\- Monsieur le directeur quand on me demande de toute urgence je ne peux qu'être ponctuel, ne tergiversez pas et dites-moi donc pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de me demander alors que ce sont les vacances scolaires et comme tout le monde j'ai également besoin de repos._

 _\- Oui bien sûr je le conçois tout à fait mon cher ami, cependant, j'aimerai vous parlez du jeune Harry._

 _\- Harry ? Harry Potter ? Allons bon que voulez vous donc me dire à son propos alors qu'il est choyé et aimé dans sa famille de moldus. En quoi cela m'intéresserais ?_

 _\- Voyons Severus pourquoi vouer une telle rancœur à cet enfant alors qu'il n'a que dix ans ? Dois-je également vous rappelez que ce n'est pas son défunt père ? Vous ne pouvez pas le condamner comme cela seulement parce qu'il est le fils d'un homme que vous ne portiez pas dans votre cœur étant adolescent à cause des querelles infantiles de votre enfance._

 _\- Monsieur le directeur sans vouloir vous paraître désagréable ou bien même impoli, mon passé avec Potter père n'a en aucun cas eu un quelconque impact sur mon opinion vis à vis de votre petit protégé qui n'est autre que le Survivant._

 _Albus Dumbledore regarda son professeur de potions ainsi que le directeur de la maison Slytherin dans les yeux se demandant comment il pouvait ne pas se rendre compte de l'injustice dont il faisait preuve vis à vis de ce pauvre gosse qui avait perdu sa famille lors d'une tragique nuit. Le directeur de l'école le sonda du regard cherchant au plus profond de ses yeux une part de mensonges mais soupira avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Severus était rempli de préjugés. Le plus jeune n'avait aucunement sourcillait face au regard bleu qui le fixait et avait gardé une posture droite et fière, les bras croisés sur le torse et pour tout compléter un regard impénétrable, impassible et froid qui souvent faisait fuir ses élèves. Le vieux glucosé du citron tant il avalait ces satanés bonbons au gout citronné finit tout de même par avoir raison de lui et exigea à son professeur d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le jeune Potter et de lui rendre un rapport détaillé le plus tôt possible. Il le congédia par la suite sans plus de cérémonie mais poliment. Le terreur des cachots, surnom_ **gentiment** _donné par ses élèves, grogna dans sa barbe et ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser prestement tout en gardant une stature neutre. Education oblige._

 _*Fin Flash Bach*_

Voilà donc où il en était. Devait-il y aller ? Il ne savait pas. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Il ne le pensait pas. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé alors que d'autres personnes donneraient n'importe quoi pour s'y rendre à sa place ? Ne serait-ce que sa collègue, Minerva McGonagall, n'attendait que cela d'aller soulageait sa conscience du bien être d'Harry Potter, le Survivant du monde sorcier qui à l'âge d'un an a réussi à détruire le plus puissant mage noire de tous les temps répondant au nom de Voldemort. Alors pourquoi lui ne cessait-il de se torturer l'esprit ? Le gosse devait être choyé, chouchouté, aimé, capricieux même ! Seulement... Il y avait cette petite voix au fond de lui, cette minuscule petite voix qui se trouvait au fin fond de sa conscience qui lui répétait "et si..." en imaginant le pire. Il arrêta de touiller sa potion, la laissa mijoter puis disparut dans un bruit caractéristique de transplanage.

Il y était. Il avait troqué ses habits sorcier pour des moldus, un pantalon noir à la coupe droite et une chemise tout aussi sombre, bleu nuit. Il se trouvait devant la porte de la maisonnette, le cœur cognant fortement dans sa cage thoracique et les mains moites, le front en sueur dû à ses précédents efforts avec sa potion. Il hésité à frapper. Il hésité à découvrir la vérité derrière la porte cachant l'intérieur et ce qui s'y déroulait. Mais en entendant alors un cri de terreur, prit d'une soudaine pulsion il entra et tomba sur une scène qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Il avait été à mille lieux de s'imaginer une telle chose possible encore de leurs jours. Pris d'une sourde colère il s'exclama d'une voix puissante :

\- N'avez vous donc pas honte de battre un enfant sans défense ?!

Ce premier chapitre et maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré certainement quelques fautes de frappe et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Quoique peut-être avant étant donné que c'est les vacances je peux faire un effort et ne pas être trop flemmarde ! Gros bisou et passez de joyeuses fêtes ^^

Yume o kinshi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Severus avait sauvé l'enfant de la maltraitance de son oncle. Deux jours qu'il le soignait, s'occuper de lui et le veillait. Deux jours qu'Harry était inconscient, grimaça de temps à autre dû à la douleur causée par ses blessures encore fraîches. Deux satanés jours qui paraissaient être des mois voire des années pour le professeur. Il n'était pas médecin mais grâce à ses études de potions et étant le maître de potions le plus jeune que le monde sorcier est connu jusqu'à ce jour, Severus avait quelques connaissances de médecine ce qui aidait grandement. Il avait soigné les blessures avec une infime délicatesse, les bandants tout aussi délicatement pour ne pas aggraver les choses. L'enfant avait plusieurs ecchymoses sur le long du corps, des fractures que ce soit au poignet gauche ou aux côtes, six côtes cassées n'est pas rien ! Il aurait pu y rester. Un coquard déformé son visage d'enfant et il avait une coupure à sa lèvre ainsi qu'à l'arcade gauche.

Le professeur avait une colère sourde en lui en voyant dans quel état était celui qu'il avait dénigré dans le bureau du directeur quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu ses préjugés à la con. Oui préjugés à la con, ça lui arrivait d'être vulgaire dans des temps comme celui-ci. Il culpabilisait, se demandant depuis combien de temps ce pauvre môme subissait de tels sévices. Les avaient-ils subis une fois ? A en juger par les cicatrices marquant son petit corps la réponse était simple à deviner. Non. Il hésitait à prévenir Albus Dumbledore mais il doutait. Il se demandait si le vieil homme savait de ce que vivait Harry chez sa "famille" et si c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Peut-être se posait-il trop de question n'ayant que très peu dormit en deux jours. Il soupira et s'arrêta de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, il devait simplement attendre que Harry ne se réveille pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Il devait se montrer patient et non pas être là à faire tout et n'importe quoi, il avait toujours était maître de lui-même et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que tout allait changer. Harry Potter blessé ou pas.

Maintenant quatre jours étaient passés, et la terreur des cachots avait découvert que le petit brun en plus de souffrir de différentes blessures physique, souffrait de malnutrition et de déshydratation se qui avait retardé le bon développement de sa croissance. Il était donc forcé de donner des potions nutritives à ce petit malchanceux, la vie ne lui avait rien épargné. Ce qui l'avait le plus dégoûté dans l'inspection totale de son corps c'est que Harry avait été abusé sexuellement et ça le mettait hors de lui. Comment on pouvait faire subir de telles horreurs, non, immondices à un si petit être de seulement onze ans ? Severus avait une rage sans nom qui l'habitait depuis ses découvertes et se retenait à grande peine d'aller tuer ses moldus de malheur. Il continuait de veiller sur l'enfant qu'il gardait inconscient pour lui éviter de sentir les fortes douleurs engendrées par ses blessures, il préférait que Harry reprenne des forces dans un sommeil réparateur et sans avoir mal.

Une semaine que le ténébreux avait sauver Harry et le gardait sous son aile protectrice. L'adulte devait se rendre chez des amis, il avait besoin de conseils et devait se confier alors il allait se tourner en vers son meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy. Il laissait Harry au bon soin de ses serviteurs, Miki, Twinny et Yuky, des elfes de maison en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Ils avaient pour mission de veiller sur le "tout petit" comme ils l'appelaient et devaient prévenir Severus en cas de problème même minime.

Se trouvant devant un gigantesque manoir, le sorcier avançait d'un pas assuré sur le chemin de pierres tracé pour le conduire devant la gigantesque porte de la bâtisse. Un immense jardin remplie de fleurs en tout genre, d'une magnifique fontaine d'où l'eau limpide s'écoulait en une superbe cascade éclatante formait un paysage des plus merveilleux et reposant. Nous pouvions apercevoir des paons qui marchaient avec prestance comme s'ils étaient importants. Severus n'en avait point cure ayant l'habitude de cette vue depuis le temps qu'il venait dans cet endroit fabuleux.

Une femme au cheveux blond platine se trouvait sur la terrasse, assise au soleil bronzant malgré sa peau de porcelaine. Elle vit son ami et lui fit signe de le rejoindre en souriant. Le dite ami la rejoint et s'asseyait après les salutations habituelles. Un homme au cheveux tout aussi blond et au teint opaline débarqua sur la terrasse en ayant entendu les protections du manoir tremblaient et s'arrêter reconnaissant le parrain de leur fils. Les deux hommes et amis de longue date se serrèrent la main et s'installèrent au près de l'épouse du blond. Une tête tout aussi blonde que le couple déboula de nul par et sauta dans les bras de son parrain adoré en le serrant très fort et criant d'une petite voix enfantine :

\- Parrain !

\- Hey petit monstre comment vas-tu ? Severus lui sourit tendrement en passant une main dans sa douce chevelure.

\- Bien et toi ? Tu m'as manqué ! S'écria le petit blond répondant au nom de Draco.

\- Je vais bien et toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Le ténébreux prit l'enfant sur ses genoux sous le regard attendrie des parents de Draco. Malgré ses onze ans, le pré-adolescent adorait être dans les bras de Severus. Bien sûr tout cela se faisait dans l'intimité de la demeure, à l'extérieur les Malfoy arboraient leur masque impassible et froid, gardant une posture droite et fière, ne montrant aucun signe d'affection telle était l'éducation des Sang-purs. Lucius regarda son ami et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

\- Quel bon vent t'emmène donc mon cher Severus ?

\- Si je te disais que Harry Potter, notre très cher Survivant se trouve en ce moment-même inconscient couvert de blessures chez moi qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dirais que tu es devenu totalement fou mon cher et que le Whisky Pur-Feu te monte à la tête, ria l'aristocrate.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité Lucius, soupira le professeur éreinté de la comparaison faite avec l'alcool. Il ne buvait que dans de rares occasions !

Lucius se redressa alors et fixa son ami avec étonnement et... Amusement ? Severus ne pu que soupirer de nouveau ne s'étonnant aucunement des yeux rieurs du blond, il s'y attendait et le voyait arriver comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Il passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure bien moins grasse qu'auparavant et lui raconta toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Dire que notre très cher ami Lucius fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme il était carrément choqué si ce n'est déconcerté ! Tout comme le directeur des Slytherins une colère sans nom lui mangeait les entrailles, il allait faire un meurtre ! Narcissa son épouse était offusqué, étant une mère très protectrice et remplie d'amour à l'égard de son fils malgré ce que pensait la communauté sorcière, elle aussi bouillait littéralement de rage.

Un air sérieux sur le visage elle demanda à Draco de filer dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Le petit eu vite fait de déguerpir comme une petite souris, comprenant que les adultes devaient parler entre eux de quelque chose de grave vu ce qu'il avait emmagasiné et compris. La discussion entre le couple et leur ami fut houleuse. Tout leur être criait au scandale mais pas seulement contre les moldus qui avaient été les bourreaux d'un enfant de onze ans non, contre le directeur de Poudlard qui devait certainement être au courant et qui avait laissé cela se produire et continuer chaque année passée depuis la mort des parents du petit. Ils se mirent alors en accord, Harry resterait chez Severus jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire qui avait lieu le 1er Septembre. Personne a part eux trois, quatre en comptant Draco ne devait être au courant, le professeur devait faire croire à Dumbledore que leur _Survivant_ était encore chez _sa famille_ et que tout allait pour le mieux. C'était risqué et lourd de conséquences mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre pour sauver cet enfant qui avait déjà tellement souffert en si peu d'existence

La chauve-souris des cachots, surnom toujours donné _gentiment_ par ses élèves, venait de rentrer chez lui fatigué, priant pour se coucher le plus tôt possible. Il fit avant un petit détour par la chambre du tout petit et pu remarquer que les elfes de maison avaient surveillé Harry comme il se devait. Il en un petit rictus, ressemblant à apparemment un micro-sourire. Sa toilette terminée, il prit place au chevet de son protégé comme tous les soirs et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a et pour mes chapitres que vous devez trouver trop cours mais chaque chapitre à un morceau de l'histoire définis je n'y peux rien. Laissez moi des Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine !

 _ **Yume o kinshi**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, tout d'abord Joyeux noël à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée, et au cas contraire comme dans mon cas, espérons que ça aille mieux demain hein ! Toujours garder espoir quoiqu'il advienne c'est important. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon début d'histoire vous plaise malgré mes fautes d'orthographe qui pour beaucoup sont d'inattention et il faut savoir que je n'ai pas de beta. Oui certaines personnes plaignent Harry et sans vous gâcher toute la surprise, ce dernier n'est pas au bout de sa peine malheureusement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des choses meilleures arrivent pour notre cher Survivant ^^ . Aller je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à peine à remplacer les derniers nuages sombres qui avaient habité cette nuit agitée, les animaux de la forêt s'éveillaient doucement encore embrumés par le sommeil, la légère et fine brise d'été faisait danser les feuilles des arbres et alors que les oiseaux chantaient lentement, le maître de maison sortit des bras de Morphée, le dos courbaturé et s'étirant en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

L'eau chaude s'écoulait lentement sur son torse imberbe finement musclé que cachait ses horribles et longues robes noires. Severus pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la semaine qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne savait plus comment réagir vis à vis de l'enfant de son défunt pire ennemi d'école. Il l'avait jugé en fonction de son passé avec son père qu'il avait hait au plus au point. Il culpabilisait cela était certain mais il voulait se racheter, pour lui, ce qu'avait vécu le tout petit -surnom qu'il avait appris à aimé- était impardonnable. C'était effrayant que ce genre d'atrocités puissent encore exister dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Le brun n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions, il n'avait pas de contrôle sur la situation et cela le déstabilisait. Malgré le fait que Harry n'ait pas encore immergé de son coma artificiel, il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, se retrouvant en cet adolescent qui avait subi ce que lui-même avait eu plus jeune, à son âge jusqu'à son adolescence en fait.

Se préparant un café le professeur des potions sentit tout à coup les protections qu'il avait installé autour du lit du blessé trembler, il se rua dans la chambre d'ami où se trouvait Harry et rattrapa ce dernier in extremis avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le plancher de la chambre. Que s'était-il donc passé entre le temps ou il était sortie de la chambre pour faire sa toilette et prendre un petit déjeuné jusqu'à maintenant ou il avait dans ses bras un petit brun qui le regardait de ses grand yeux vert émeraudes qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de feu sa mère.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt Severus avait quitté la chambre, il n'avait pas fait assez attention à la petite main d'enfant qui se mouvait sur les draps, aux paupières closes qui commençaient lentement à bouger et à la respiration légèrement moins calme qu'auparavant. L'endormit ouvrit les yeux et instinctivement il chercha un objet qui lui été familier, ne reconnaissant rien il se sentit paniquer ayant les larmes qui montaient lui piquant ses beaux yeux aussi vert que la pierre précieuse qu'est l'émeraude. Il se redressa non sans une grimace et un gémissement de douleur qui passa au travers la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se leva malgré ses affreuses douleurs qui lui parcouraient le corps comme si des lances chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de toute part. Se mettant debout, il essaya d'effectuer quelques pas mais étant resté couché autant de temps et sous le poids des douleurs causées par ses blessures intérieures, ses jambes flageolantes le lâchèrent. Cependant, alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés et qu'il attendait de sentir le parquet froid et dur il ne sentit que des bras puissant le rattraper, une chaleur corporelle le réchauffer et un regard inquiet. Il ouvrit ses yeux remplis de peur et d'angoisse et fixa l'inconnu qui il semblerait venait se le sauver une seconde fois.

Les deux bruns étaient tous les deux encore dans la chambre, l'un à moitié couché dans un lit à baldaquin moelleux et confortable ou une parure de soie verte foncée le recouvrait, plusieurs coussins formaient la décoration de cette somptueuse couchette. L'autre était assis dans un fauteuil assortie au lit et semblant tout aussi confortable que ce dernier. Severus après avoir recouché le tout petit, avait fait un bilan de santé complet et détaillé, il avait ensuite emmenait un petit déjeuné sur un plateau à son invité. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Harry n'avait pratiquement rien touché de ce succulent plateau remplis à ras bord de viennoiseries en tout genre, un chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de fruit puis le moins joyeux de potions régénératrices et Snape le regardait ne sachant comment débuter un semblant de discussion.

\- Hum hum.. Comment te sens-tu ? Tenta piteusement le sorcier peu sur de lui quant à ce qu'il devait dire.

Aucune réponse. Il fallait s'y attendre venant d'un gosse ayant été sévèrement traumatisé, restant sur ses gardes, le regard remplie de crainte et le corps prit de tremblements. Severus soupira. Encore. Harry, lui, se demandait s'il devait ou non faire confiance à cet homme à l'air sévère mais qui semblait lui vouloir que du bien. Est-ce lui qui l'avait sauvé de sa famille ? Lui, qui l'avait soigné ? Et puis d'abord, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il voulait avoir des réponses mais sa voix restait inlassablement bloqué par la peur. Il ne voulait pas retourné là-bas où il était traité comme un paria, un monstre, un être inférieur. Même les chien de sa grande tante Marjorie étaient mieux traité que lui. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à l'homme en face de lui ?

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou te sentir en danger. Je ne te ferais rien, je suis simplement ici pour te soigner, m'occuper de toi et t'aider. Réessaya Severus comprenant qu'il devait en premier lieu rassurer l'enfant effrayé.

Harry le fixait se mordillant la lèvre inférieur pesant le pour et le contre intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était juste être aimé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de recevoir de l'amour ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-il réellement un monstre ? Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre pourquoi toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un enfer sans nom et sans fin. Il se lança, se jetant à l'eau et prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Suis-je un monstre ? Demanda le tout petit timidement d'une voix cristalline et enfantine.

Le fait que cette question l'ait choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Elle l'avait carrément déconcerté ! Comment un enfant de onze pouvait-il se poser et demander ce genre de chose ? C'était tout bonnement hallucinant. Il fixa Harry de ses yeux écarquillé mais reprit vite contenance et se raclant la gorge, il se leva et se posa près du brun.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas qui a bien pu te dire que tu es un monstre mais un enfant de ton âge ne devrait pas avoir à penser cela. Tu n'en es pas un loin de là. Sors toi cette pensée de ta petite tête brune.

Il avait essayé d'être le plus doux possible, et il se surprit à trouver que tout ce qu'il avait dit avait coulé avec aisance et vérité. Son protégé le regardait avec un regard brillant de larmes contenues. Il trouvait cet homme étrangement gentil et protecteur à son égard, il restait encore sur ses gardes ne voulant pas se faire d'illusions mais quelque chose l'attirait vers l'adulte.

\- Veux-tu me parler de ton passé, de ce que tu as subis ? Ou d'autre chose, n'importe quoi, je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider.

\- Vous..., commença timidement son interlocuteur, vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites oui, je ferais mon maximum pour t'éloigner de ce qui t'on fait subir tous ces sévices. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter cela, sache le, je peux te garder près de moi pour m'occuper de toi si tu acceptes bien entendu.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Il voulait vraiment sortir de l'enfer qu'il vivait à Privet Drive mais qu'est ce qui lui garantissait que son kidnappeur disait vrai ? Enfin, s'il mentait, qu'est ce que cela lui apporterait ? Ce fut au tour de l'enfant de soupirer en baissant la tête. Il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse malgré son proéminent mal de tête, il ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il devait dire.

Severus le rassura en lui disant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir, puis reprenant le plateau repas encore garnis de toutes victuailles il laissa le blessé se reposer. En préparant ses potions, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir Lucius et Narcissa du réveil de gamin pour avoir un coup de main. Après tout, eux étaient parents et savaient gérer ce genre de situation alors que lui, homme de trente ans et célibataire invétéré depuis une belle lurette pouvait à tout moment faire un faux pas qui lui coûterait certainement le peu de confiance qu'il avait pu installer entre lui et l'enfant, enfin l'espérait-il.

Le tout petit, toujours à moitié couché dans son lit, regardait dehors par la fenêtre l'esprit vagabondant. Il ne cessait de repenser a toute son enfance, tous les coup qu'il avait reçu, à toute l'injustice dont il avait été la victime les onze années de sa vie. Il évitait de penser à ce que son oncle où devrais-je dire, le porc qui lui servait d'oncle lui a fait avant que le mystérieux inconnu ne lui sauve la vie. Il évitait de se remémorer ce moment malgré la fulgurante douleur dans le bas de son dos. Fermant les yeux il laissa ses larmes contenues depuis trop longtemps couler librement sur ses joues.

Au manoir Malfoy, nous pouvions entendre des pas retentirent inlassablement depuis des heures, tournant en rond sans s'épuiser et ne perdant en rien de leur intensité. Narcissa ne cessait de tournait en rond dans son salon décoré de façon simple et moderne. Etant une ancienne Black, la jeune femme avait énormément de goût et de connaissances en matière de mode. Elle avait vite compris que les Malfoy étaient attirés par les belles choses et ne se gênait donc pas pour mettre son grain de sel pour la décoration du manoir, ou là où elle estimait qu'il y en avait besoin. Cependant, en ce moment même elle ne cessait de pester contre les moldus et leur cruauté.

Lucius Malfoy son époux, la regardait s'agiter et ruminer contre les moldus de la Terre entière depuis que Severus les avait quitté. Dieu seul sait que si sa douce femme ne s'arrêtait pas dans la minute il allait avoir un affreux mal de crâne qui arrivait déjà à grand pas. Lui aussi été révolté mais était-ce une raison pour perdre son calme ? Un Malfoy devait savoir prendre sur lui en toutes circonstances et non pas se laisser prendre par ses émotions. La vengeance était un plat qui ne se mangeait pas froid mais glacial. Et ses affreux moldus allaient goûter à ce plat foi de Snape et Malfoy.

Un hiboux arriva au manoir de la famille, apportant entre ses pattes une lettre de Severus leur informant que le jeune Potter s'était réveillé et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main grâce à leur expérience avec les enfants. Même en étant le parrain de Draco, leur ami ne savait toujours pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant. C'est ainsi que toute la famille prépara ses bagages et passant par poudre de cheminée arriva à destination chez le parrain de la petite tête blonde. Les dernières semaines de vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Joyeux Noel et à la prochaine !

Yume o kinshi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Qui a dit que les vacances au manoir Snape seraient calmes voire monotones ? C'était en réalité un chaos sans nom, une véritable apocalypse. Enfin du point de vue de Lucius Malfoy. Sa femme, sa belle, douce et gentille femme, se lamentait-il, était devenue une vraie furie. Faisant une véritable révolution depuis presque un mois. Oh, elle se comportait toujours comme une maman poule à l'égard des enfants mais avec les deux adultes c'était autre chose. Son pauvre mari, pourtant fier et impérieux, courbait l'échine face à Narcissa. A peine installé au domaine, madame l'avait briefé, même menacé ! Lui ! Le grand et magnifique Lucius Malfoy ! Au début il n'y prêtait aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une chose effroyable aux yeux de la belle blonde. Il avait fait peur à Harry ! Non intentionnellement mais tout de même ! Il était arrivé avec Severus dans la chambre du petit brun et en se rapprochant de lui pour seulement entamer une discussion -cordiale. L'enfant s'était alors mis en position fœtale, tremblant. Malgré leurs mots maladroits mais rassurants, Harry était resté pétrifié. Lorsque la sorcière avait eu vent de cet incident, elle avait disputé son homme comme on disputait un enfant. C'est alors que l'aristocrate prit au sérieux les menaces émises par sa chère et tendre.

Narcissa, sorcière accomplie, s'était mise en tête de prendre les rênes des opérations. En arrivant, elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que les lieux avaient bien besoin d'une touche féminine. Une toute petite touche... En réalité la blonde avait presque eu un infarctus en voyant tant de mauvais goût. Rien d'étonnant à ses yeux, connaissant son ami, c'était elle-même qui avait refait sa garde-robe et de force ! Bien sûr le professeur avait ardu-ment protesté, mais en bonne sorcière qu'était Narcissa, elle n'avait aucunement lâché l'affaire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir traîner avec ses affreuses robes noires ternes. Malheureusement il en avait gardé quelques une, pour les cours à Poudlard lui avait-il dit. Et c'est ainsi que débutèrent les travaux sous son commandement et sous le regard dépité de son mari ainsi que du maître des lieux. A côté de cle, elle prenait soins des jeunots. Il faut dire que Draco demandait beaucoup d'attention (étant fils unique c'était une habitude) alors que Harry ne parlait pas, se faisait discret et restait toujours alité. Elle s'inquiétait, le tout petit gardait un regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs. La nuit il faisait des cauchemars, hurlant au milieu de la nuit à pleins poumons. Seul Severus arrivait à le calmer et encore, seulement au bout d'une demi-heure. L'ancienne Black s'occupait du reste des blessures avec soin grâce aux bons conseils du maître de potions. Même Draco participait à sa façon en le divertissant.

En parlant de Malfoy junior, il était en ce moment en plein monologue dans la chambre de Harry. Avec un début tumultueux, ou l'excitation avait laissé place à la jalousie, Draco s'était rapidement rendu compte que le tout petit n'était pas une menace pour l'équilibre de sa vie. Au contraire, il voulait maintenant s'en faire un ami, alors avec sérieux le petit blondinet restait avec l'enfant, lui parlant du monde sorcier, racontant les histoires que ses parents lui racontaient étant plus jeune. Harry restait toujours silencieux, n'esquissant aucun geste. Draco ne montrait en aucune façon que le mutisme du _Survivant_ commençait à le blesser. Sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait du temps à son nouvel ami pour qu'il s'exprime et prenne confiance en lui. Alors il ne perdait pas espoir et continuait à lui parler sans attendre de réponse en retour.

Quant à notre professeur préféré, la situation se corsait plus que prévue. Dumbledore savait que Harry n'était plus chez les moldus. Maudit soit-il. Il faudra la jouer finement avec le glucosé? Il était bien trop vil et manipulateur. Il devait donc jongler entre le manoir, Dumby (surnom choisit par Draco) et ses potions à préparer pour Pomfresh. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête surtout depuis que Narcissa en rajoutait avec sa petite révolution. Lui qui espérait du soutient au près de son vieil ami c'était raté, Lucius était en dépression aiguë, Draco et Harry, dieu merci, étaient calmes et discrets. Lui n'allait pas tarder à finir à Sainte Mangouste. Heureusement que les elfes de maison le soutenaient et s'occupaient de l'entretien du manoir ainsi que des habitants. En revanche, même si Dumbledore avait découvert le pot aux roses, ce qui le préoccupait était l'état de santé de son protégé. Ses blessures physique étaient quasiment guéries seulement son état psychologique était toujours au plus mal. La rentrée était dans à peine quelques jours et il lui faudrait aller à Poudlard... Quelle galère ! Il devait trouver une solution, et vite !

Harry, assis dans son lit, regardait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient toujours vide d'expression, ayant l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser à toute cette situation complètement invraisemblable. Sachant qu'il était en sécurité, le tout petit avait prit la décision de poser des questions pour avoir les réponses tant attendues. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sa voix restait indéniablement bloquée. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Il n'en paniquait pas car d'un coté ça l'arrangeait. Il avait peur que s'il se montre trop curieux, il soit rejeté, délaissé pour finalement le ramener chez son oncle et sa tante. Il le refusait, il ne voulait pas, alors il choisissait l'option la plus simple : se taire. Le garçon qui venait le voir tous les jours, Draco s'il se souvenait bien, était très gentil avec lui, il voulait même être son ami ! Mais... On lui avait appris à ne pas avoir d'amis, être reclus, son oncle n'avait cessé de lui répéter que les monstres de son genre ne méritaient aucune attention et d'être traité normalement. Alors il était resté en retrait toute son enfance. Il soupira. Il aimerait tant être normal... Et ne jamais avoir subit les coups et la violence de _sa famille_.

Le petit brun intercepta une conversation entre Narcissa et Severus. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter. Il savait que c'était mal. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Cependant sa curiosité l'emporta et puis ils étaient juste devant la chambre, la porte était entrouverte et lui réveillé, sur son lit pas loin de cette fameuse porte alors ce n'était pas un crime n'est ce pas ?

\- Severus, qu'allons nous faire ? Fit une voix féminine facilement reconnaissable.

\- J'imagine que l'on va devoir mentir. Il va falloir expliquer à Harry toute la vérité. La rentrée approche Cissa... Harry reconnut la voix de son sauveur. Il avait une voix fatigué.

\- Ecoute, Lucius est parti avec Draco acheter les fournitures scolaires nous n'avons qu'à en profiter pour parler à ton protégé.

\- Crois-tu qu'il soit en meilleure forme pour ce type de discussion ? Demanda Severus douteux.

L'enfant n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, il semblerait que le volume sonore ait baissé. Trop de questions sans réponses. On lui cachait des choses, des choses importantes et il était bien trop intrigué pour rester sans rien faire. Il appela Twinnie, l'elfe de maison, et demanda à voir les deux sorciers. Le petit être chétif disparu dans un "pop", signe caractéristique du transplanage. Quelques minutes après, les deux protagonistes arrivèrent, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur leur visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce malgré son angoisse.

\- Je... Le brun baisse la tête. Je vous ai entendu parler et... J'aimerais avoir des réponses à mes questions, finit-il dans un murmure.

Severus et Narcissa se regardèrent et d'un accord commun prirent place sur le lit près de l'enfant. Severus soupira pour se donner du courage, il allait commencer pour faciliter la conversation qui s'annonçait assez délicate. Il priait tous les dieux possibles pour que Harry supporte toutes les informations qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Les rues étaient bondées, le soleil tapait, la chaleur étouffait et Lucius était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait accepté d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec son fils uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa femme mais il le regrettait amèrement à présent. Draco semblait bien heureux de pouvoir sortir prendre l'air, il n'aimait pas rester enfermé entre quatre murs. Il marchait aux côtés de son père, lui dictant les endroits à effectuer. Il y en avait un sacré paquet ! Lucius ne montrait rien mais à l'intérieur il maudissait sa femme. Malfoy junior, loin d'être idiot, s'en doutait et il pensait au fond de lui, "quel gamin !". Après ce qui avait semblé être de longues heures de torture pour l'aristocrate, ils sortirent de la dernière boutique, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que son fils le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Papa il faut aller à l'animalerie !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as déjà Raven il me semble. Soupira le plus grand qui commençait à perdre patience, il n'aimait pas que cela traîne en longueur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Harry ! Rétorqua Draco, étant mécontent du comportement de son père. De toute manière de son point de vue, Lucius se fichait totalement du brun.

Malfoy Senior prit son mal en patience et emmena son héritier à la fameuse boutique pour choisir un animal à Harry. Draco sut tout de suite ce qui correspondait à son ami. Une magnifique chouette aussi blanche que la neige lui avait parut comme une évidence, ainsi cet oiseau innocent et pur conviendrait à merveille au tout petit. Sa dernière emplette effectuée, et au plus grand plaisir de l'aristocrate, ils purent rentrer au domaine Snape, les bras chargés de paquets et de fournitures pour la première année à l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je suis un sorcier. Un mage noir nommé Voldemort a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an et je l'ai tué en retour. Le directeur de Poudlard, une école de magie, a prit la décision de me mettre chez ma tante et mon oncle. C'est cela ? Récapitula Harry.

\- C'est effectivement cela, et en prime Dumbledore n'a jamais prit de tes nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoit en mission chez ta famille moldue.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'est pas fou ? Demanda le tout petit de façon tout à fait innocente.

\- Oh si, il l'est, tu peux en être certain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à Poudlard Severus et Draco veilleront sur toi. Fait attention Harry, le directeur est un homme dangereux, il manipule sans scrupule alors reste loin de lui. Le mit en garde Narcissa.

\- Il faut également que tu saches qu'il a découvert le pot aux roses, il sait que tu n'es pas là où tu devrais normalement être, nous devons donc jouer finement notre coup. Tu devras donc mentir. Le professeur parlait avec sérieux mais avec une certaine douceur dans la voix qui faisait sourire tendrement la blonde.

Harry se rendait bien compte de l'enjeu de toute cette histoire. Il était prêt à mentir si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir comme maintenant. De ce qu'il savait sur le papy glucosé (Draco le nommait ainsi), rien ne le ferait aller vers lui c'était certain ! Ce fut comme cela jusqu'au retour de père et du fils Malfoy. Les trois sorciers purent en profiter pour mettre en place l'histoire que devrait raconter le tout petit.

* * *

\- Mon filleul m'a raconté votre petite virée shopping au Chemin de Traverse, commença le maître de potions.

\- Mmh... Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Demanda directement son ami.

\- Lucius as-tu un problème avec Harry ?

\- Certes je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais delà à avoir un problème avec le jeune Potter tu délire mon vieil ami ! Lucius rit jaune.

\- Dis-moi la vérité Lucius ! Severus perdait patience intérieurement.

\- Severus, c'est du suicide cette histoire et tu le sais pertinemment ! A moins que ce gosse t'est ramolli le cerveau ? Sa voix était froide et tranchante, la discussion s'annonçait houleuse.

\- Mon cerveau est loin d'être ramolli et ne mêle pas Harry à cette discussion ! C'est toi le problème, tu es le seul à ne pas l'apprécier. Qu'est ce qui a changé Lucius ?

\- Je suis démasqué...

Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il était pâle. Translucide. Severus lui donna un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'installa en face de son meilleur ami. Il savait que Lucius ne détestait pas Harry et que tout n'était qu'une couverture. Mais il était bien déterminé à découvrir la vérité et à trouver une solution.

\- Severus, les problèmes ne font que commencer. L'année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout epos et je pense que le jeune Harry est en danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort seulement détruit. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cette face de serpent va trouver le moyen de revenir parmi nous.

Au vu du du séreux de l'aristocrate, le brun se redressa et demanda de plus amples explications. Comme s'ils n'en avaient déjà pas assez avec Dumbledore ! Il fallait en plus que d'autres problèmes s'ajoutent à la liste ! Voldy (pas de commentaire je vous pris) aurait mieux fait de rester là où il se trouvait ! Lui qui avait espéré que pour une fois les problèmes seraient rapidement réglé, c'était raté. Dieu devait avoir une dent contre eux.

* * *

Ils y étaient. Enfin. Le jour qu'ils attendaient tous venait d'arriver. Le jour de la rentrée à la majestueuse école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Draco et Harry avaient préparé leur malle avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Le blond était excité à contrario du brun qui lui avait peur de partir en terre inconnue. Même avec tout ce que son ami lui avait raconté sur Poudlard, le tout petit n'était pas rassuré de se retrouver non loin du directeur. Il était également effrayé à l'idée d'être séparé de Dray (surnom trouvait par Harry). Narcissa le réconfortait comme elle pouvait, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour l'apaiser. Puis grâce à Severus et aux Malfoy, il en savait désormais un peu plus sur le monde sorcier qu'à son arrivée ce qui était un bon point. Aux vacances de noël le professeur leur donnerait cours dans la salle du temps. Le pourquoi du comment, en revanche, restait un véritable mystère.

Arriver à la gare accompagné des Malfoy, Harry les suivait discrètement, le plan avait débuté. Passé le mur entre la voie neuf et dix fut légèrement effrayant mais en prenant son courage à deux mains ce ne fut pas si compliqué et il atteint la voie 9.3/4. Il monta tout de suite dans le train et se plaça dans un compartiment vide. Il était à peine onze heures moins le quart, le quai n'était pas encore noir de monde, ce fut donc plus simple pour Draco de retrouver Harry et de s'installer avec lui.

Pendant le voyage, les deux amis firent la connaissance de Neville Longbottom, un garçon timide qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train. Chose qui avait répugné Dray, Harry en avait rit intérieurement. Il y eu ensuite Hermione Granger, une née moldu qui avait une tête de miss-je-sais-tout d'après le blond et enfin Ronald Weasley qui avait littéralement fait du zèle à Harry en apprenant qui il était ce qui avait rebuté et Draco et le premier concerné. Il ne leur inspiré clairement pas confiance. Le train finit par s'arrêter en soirée après des heures de voyage. Ils suivirent un demi-géant, Hagrid le garde-chasse et le gardien des clés de l'école, jusqu'aux barques pour arriver devant un magnifique château : Poudlard.

* * *

Bonsoir, je suis désolé pour ce retard mais avec les cours c'est assez difficile de poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'aimerais que vous laissiez une petite review après tout ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Yume o Kinshi


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous veuillez m'excuser de cet horrible retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à gérer. Le chapitre est court j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu car beaucoup était impatient d'avoir la suite. J'essayerais de publier plus souvent avant la rentrée ! Bsou bisou !

Chapitre 5

Les premières années regardaient avec émerveillement le somptueux château face à eux. Leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux et ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux de nuit était magique. Minerva Mcgonagall patientait devant l'immense porte d'entrée qui cachait le hall de l'école. Elle arborait un air sévère mais avec une certaine affection dans le regard qui mettait les élèves en confiance. La professeure de métamorphose les fit monter d'immenses escaliers pour ensuite les faire patienter devant une autre porte tout aussi gigantesque que la précédente. Elle s'en alla, leur intiment de rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas être punis dès le premier soir. Les nouveaux enthousiastes discutaient entre eux, plusieurs groupes de futurs amis se formant. Harry et Draco restaient côte à côte jusqu'à ce que le dernier fils Weasley s'exclame d'une voix qui se voulait forte :

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui Harry, son père est un mangemort. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec moi pour ta sécurité.

Draco serra les dents. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce satané rouquin. Il ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne voulait pas recevoir un mauvais sort de sa part. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire alors comment pouvait-il se permettre ce genre de remarque déplacé ? Il se retourna vers Harry, la peur se lisant dans le regard. Enfin pour ceux qui connaissaient bien les Malfoy. Les autres ne remarquaient qu'une froide impassibilité dans ce regard mercure.

\- Je te remercie mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de conseils de ta part pour choisir mes amis, répondit le brun à lunettes.

Les autres témoins de la scène regardaient le Survivant estomaqués. Il répondait avec une telle assurance au rouquin. Il défendait par la même occasion indirectement le fils d'un mangemort ! Un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Mcgonagall revint finalement et se raclant la gorge fit signe au troupeau d'élèves devant elle de la suivre sans un mot. Passant les deux bâtant de portes, ils avançaient entre les tables leur regard se posant sur chaque recoin de la Grande Salle. Quatre immenses tables étaient positionnées côtes à côtes et au fond se trouver la table professorale où le directeur Albus Dumbledore présidait. La vieille femme, étant également la directrice adjointe, s'arrêta devant un tabouret avec au-dessus un vieux chapeau. Harry sourit intérieurement à la tête que fit Draco. La vieille sorcière se positionna dos à la table professorale et déroula un parchemin en expliquant le déroulement de la répartition.

Ce fut Hermione Granger la née-moldu qui ouvrait le bal. Elle fut envoyée à Gryffindor après une certaine hésitation du vieux choixpeau. Les noms défilèrent et Harry stressait de plus en plus. Il lançait par moment quelques coups d'œil au professeur Snape, histoire de se rassurer un peu. Neville et Weasley rejoignirent Hermione chez les rouge et or. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Draco, le brun retint sa respiration. Son ami lui avait affirmé qu'il irait à Slytherin, c'était une tradition dans sa famille. Il avait raison, le choixpeau en une seconde avait crié haut et fort un « Slytherin ! » et le blond était partit à sa table souriant en lançant un discret clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Harry Potter, fit Minerva.

Il s'avança alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. S'avançant lentement, il s'assit sur le tabouret alors que le professeur lui enfila le bout de tissu sur sa tête. Soudain une voix retentit dans son esprit. C'était réellement surprenant pour lui qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de phénomène. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était un sorcier c'est pour dire !

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Harry Potter. Je vois beaucoup de choses en toi jeune homme. Tu es doté d'une grande sagesse, d'une intelligence que beaucoup de gens t'envie. Je vois également ta loyauté et oh oui beaucoup de ruse. Tu es une personne incroyable Hary Potter et tu es destiné à de grandes choses ! Cependant prends garde, tu as beaucoup d'ennemis qui attendent dans l'ombre. Bien où vais-je te mettre ?

\- Pas à gryffindor… Pas à gryffindor… Suppliait le garçon.

\- Dans ce cas se sera… Slytherin ! Cria le choixpeau.

Silence. La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le sauveur du monde sorcier soit répartit chez les vert et argent. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris serait un euphémisme. Soudain des cris et des applaudissements retentirent à la table de sa maison. Il souriait en voyant le blond debout avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il laissait tomber son masque Malfoyen pour un véritable sourire qui faisait plaisir à Harry. Le brun se dirigea alors vers sa table et s'asseyait en souriant. De loin, Severus souriait discrètement, fier que son protégé soit dans sa maison. Il pourrait ainsi veiller sur lui plus facilement.

En revanche, malgré la joie des élèves et des professeurs, le directeur souriait faussement. Une lueur malveillante avait volé la place à celle rieuse habituelle. Personne ne le remarqua. Elle était discrète mais bien présente. Le dîner se passa dans une humeur joviale où les plus âgés intégrés leurs cadets dans certaines discussions pour qu'ils puissent se familiariser avec leur nouvelle école. Ils étaient à la fois intimidés et émerveillés par cet immense château qui cachait d'innombrables secrets. Des secrets enfouis depuis tellement de temps qu'ils s'étaient transformés en légende.

Après le repas et le passage à la salle commune, Harry et Draco montèrent rapidement dans les dortoirs pour en choisir un où ils pourraient être ensemble. Harry refusait d'être seul avec dans inconnus et Draco refusait catégoriquement de laisser Harry tout seul dans la foire aux serpents le temps qu'il n'aurait pas affermis son autorité. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent en trombe dans un dortoir où se trouvait déjà deux garçons qui discutaient entre eux dans leur bulle d'intimité. Le plus grand, un métisse aux yeux ambré et aux cheveux ondulés, se retourna en entendant le bruit qu'avaient fait les deux amis en entrant.

\- « Bonsoir, vous êtes réellement bruyant le saviez-vous ?

\- Excusez-nous nous ne pensions pas qu'il y aurait déjà des dortoirs d'occupé. » s'excusa penaud le brun à lunettes.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Personne n'avait jamais osé dire à un Malfoy qu'il était bruyant ! Il faisait simplement attention à ce que les gens prennent conscience de sa présence. Harry était affreusement gêné et ne savait pas où se mettre. Il baissait alors la tête murmurant de piteuses excuses. Le second jeune homme déjà présent avant leur arrivée sourit alors légèrement.

\- « Ce n'est rien, Blaise a exagéré. Vous n'étiez pas si bruyants. Je m'appelle Théodore Nott et l'idiot à mes côtés est Blaise Zabini.

\- Enchanté. » Sourit timidement Harry.

En voyant leur malle au pied d'un des lits de la chambre les premières années commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires. Le blond se rappela soudainement qu'il devait envoyer des nouvelles à ses parents et se dépêcha d'écrire sa lettre avant d'aller à la volière et de confier le parchemin à son hiboux Voltaire. Draco adorait la littérature française et avait beaucoup aimé l'histoire du philosophe. Alors qu'il était l'heure du couvre-feu il rentra immédiatement dans sa chambre et se coucha après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses compagnons.

Narcissa Malfoy était devant sa cheminé bien au chaud lorsque tout à coup surgit Mrs Longbottom des flammes. La jeune femme lui sourit et fut heureuse de la voir, la matriarche bien reçu sa lettre et avait accepté qu'elles se rencontrent dans les plus brefs délais. Et malgré le temps hivernal son aînée s'était libérée. Elle accueillit la vieille Lady et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Cette dernière accepta avec un doux sourire, envolé son air revêche. Les deux Ladys discutèrent longuement avant que le mari de la blonde n'apparaisse. Il revenait du ministère et maugréait après des incapables selon lui.

\- « Bonjour Lady Longbottom. » Salua Lucius en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- « Bonjour Lord Malfoy, comment allez-vous ?

\- Les circonstances ne me permettent pas d'être malheureusement au mieux de ma forme.

\- J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Bien et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je suis ici ? » Demanda Augusta curieuse.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent et d'un accord commun grâce à leur regard ils expliquèrent la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis les vacances d'été. La grand-mère de Neville écouta attentivement et ce n'est qu'à la fin du récit qu'elle posa ses questions où fit des remarques pertinentes. Par la suite Lady Longbottom raconta son histoire et plus elle avançait dans son récit plus les soupçons qu'avait le couple se confirmaient. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à parler et planifier les futures vacances de Noël. Il fallait commencer à agir et vite, il en devait de protéger les enfants.


End file.
